


It's Okay

by Lion_Hatted_Girl, Sincerely_God



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Going to Hell, Hell, Hellhounds, M/M, Multi, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Hatted_Girl/pseuds/Lion_Hatted_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_God/pseuds/Sincerely_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to find out you have no idea who you are or where you are at is terrifying. But as you find little clue about your past, you wished it remained a mystery. Imagine you are nothing but John Doe until two men you have flash backs about appear at your door, asking you to come with them, would you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser to see if I should go on with it, comment and tell me what you think. Thanks

Wings fluttering. That was the first thing he awoke to. He gasped for air, who was he? Where was he? He must remain calm, he repeatedly reminded himself, yet his thoughts were foreign even to him. Who was he? Not even seconds later, a nurse entered the room wearing a plain white suit and a hat with a simple red cross. His heart began beating rapidly, remain calm, the nurse neared him. Do not panic. The nurse was holding a silver tray, on top was a plastic cup containing an unknown liquid that sloshed against the sides as the nurse walked.

"Good morning, John." John, the name was so... unfitting for him, he thought.

"M-my name is John?" He asked, surprised to hear his voice. The nurse let out nervous laugh.

"We were hoping you would tell us that. No, we gave you the name John Doe, for the obvious reasons." The nurse said calmly, though his eyes were saying the opposite. He handed the plastic cup to John, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He slowly brought the cup to his lips, not really knowing what to expect. After the first sip of the foreign liquid running down his throat, he flinched. It was cold and flavorless, save for the metallic undertone. John decided he did not like the clear liquid. After drinking the entire cupful of the liquid, he sat staring about curiously, studying the environment around him to try to find a something to trigger his memory. He found none.

Eventually his lower regions began getting slightly uncomfortable, he assumed he needed to urinate. He did not like that feeling either. He stood up, in search for a restroom and released the yellow liquid after figuring out how to sit on the seat without spilling it everywhere. Facing towards the wall was the most effective. After he pressed down on the switch a rush of liquid erupted within the bowl with a seat making him jump. He turned away from it and noticed yet another bowl, this time without a seat. He tilted his head to the side to inspect it, it seemed harmless. it had two knobs on the side of it. One blue, the other red. 

John liked the red better, he turned it and placed his hand underneath it to feel what it is like. It was warm at first then immediately burned his hand, causing a hissing sound to escape from his mouth. He looked around the sink hoping to find something to heal his burn, he looked up to see a figure in a glass object, staring unnervingly at him.

"Who are you?" He asked as the other did at the same time, "Sorry f-"

He realized it was copying him, quite convincingly too. He waved at it and began moving around to see if it would tire, it did not. He then realized it was him. His reflection… He had a combination of black and brown hair, deep blue eyes mixed with dark grey, and chapped lips. He did not look like a 'John' either. Next to the reflective device, there was a sign. It showed a diagram of a hand underneath the liquid that burnt him, next it showed the hand with a pink liquid and rubbing it together. He looked around and saw attached to the wall was a dispenser with the same pink liquid in it. He pressed his hand against it but none of it appeared on his hand. Realization struck him and he placed his hand underneath it while he pressed against it, and the pink liquid all fell in his hand. A sense of pride filled him. He rubbed them together and the pink liquid turned into a fragrant white foam.

It became slippery and uncomfortable seconds later. He returned it under the burning liquid, reluctantly and rinsed it off as quickly as possible and shut the liquid off. His hands are were wet, so he looked at the sign for hope it would tell him what to do.  
On the bottom it showed the hand rubbing against a strand like material. With little luck in finding it he decided his dress like gown would do just the same job and rubbed them on his pants. John exited the strange room, confidentially, and returned to the bed. The nurse reappeared, with a tight smile on his face.

"We will now release you and you will have to find a job. Your health is in order but when you find a job we will ask you to pay bits and pieces of your hospital bill. If you fail to pay up within at least a year, the hospital will have no choice but to sue you." The nurse stated sternly. John had no other choice but to nod. John was stumped, not by the fact he does not know what to do, he was used to it by now, but by the fact he has no idea what a job.

"Sir, what is a job?" John asked curiously. The nurse simply slammed his palm on his forehead and stormed out of the room muttering something about 'not being payed enough'. What an odd person.

The nurse threw something at him as he stormed out. It was some clothing a tan trench coat, a white button up shirt, tie, and a black suit pants. An odd feeling of familiarity stirred inside him. He smiled and gingerly smoothed the wrinkles out of the clothing when a flash appeared in his head, immediately followed by an ache flowing through his brain, that was the last thing John saw before he blacked out.


	2. Who is John Doe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone and searching for a home with no luck.

Waking up with a tough migraine John rubbed his hand against his forehead, attempting to soothe it. He had the strangest dream, two men, one tall and the average height. They seemed to be fighting humans with black eyes, this scene was familiar to him and odd altogether. He recognised these men, he just could not place where from. Who are these men, John repeatedly asked himself, each time was the same reply. I do not know. He stood up grasped the clothing he knew and scurried into the strange room he entered the day before. He disposed the clothes the hospital provided him with. John glanced at the mirror and flinched at his body’s condition. Bruises and scratches graced his body in a beautifully tragic manner. 

They scars aroused a dream like memory, it was him in his trenchcoat with the two men from his previous dream. They were riding in the black vehicle. Impala. Baby. Those words somehow leaked into his mind. Not knowing what to do with this information, he quickly wrote down the dream and the memory. He turned to look at his back and saw two big burns staring from his shoulder blades down to mid-back. Another memory appeared right before him, it was himself in the same attire, his eyes were glowing the brightest blue ever scene behind him were shadows of wings being stretched out, he looked relieved to finally have them released. John shook away from the memory with a sense of nostalgia filled him. Gently he grabbed the suit and put it on his body, along with the trench coat. For once in the 24 hours he was awake, he finally felt complete.

He exited the strange room with a new air an air of confidence. He left the white room, leading to a tiled hallway, many people with blue pajamas were wondering about with paper attached to a brown board, walking in and out of rooms. John exited the relatively large building with the word ‘HOSPITAL’ written in lights. The cool breeze startled him, it felt as if he had felt it for the first time in his life. Not knowing what to do, he looked for another building, this one was smaller compared to the hospital’s it was red in color with a brown roof on top, behind it was large fields of vegetation and herds of animals. He walked up to the door and knocked on it, and elderly man opened it and began suspiciously scoping John. Not knowing what to do, John concluded that he should introduce himself.

“Hello, I am John Doe. Could you help me? I am not certain where I live.” After saying this the old man yelled out something John was not able to understand, a few seconds later, an elderly woman came to the door holding some odd machinery that John did not recognize. The woman narrowed her beady eyes towards the him as she gently lowered her machinery, John smiled seeing this as a sign of a little trust. The man opened the door a little wider, inviting him to enter the strangers house.

“How are you with bees?” The man asked him but the question brought a feeling of deja vu, how was he with bees?

“I am not sure to be honest with you...” He said with a feeling of guilt. The old man guided him through the aged house giving John a feel of protection. The old woman disappeared into the kitchen momentarily only to soon emerge out of it with a large pitcher of some sort of yellowish brown fluid. She kindly offered him a glass.

“Here darling have some homemade sweet tea, a family recipe for generations.” John gingerly grasped one of the glasses the elder woman had on the tray and sipped it, not sure what to expect. When he swallowed it his body hummed with pleasure as his throat began to tingle. It was the most he has felt since he woke up. John looked at the woman with curiosity and kindness, “This beverage... Sweet tea, it is exuberant. Your family has made a fantastic choice in ingredients.”

The woman looked pleased with the compliment John gave her and smiled, she was the most genuine person John had met since he awoke. He took another sip, his mind began to tingle, another memory. The glass slipped out of his hand as he tried to look for someplace to be alone before it started... he was too late.

John saw himself... but there was something different, something off. John sat on the couch, sleeping, while watching television. Suddenly a loud screech filled the room shaking John awake, John looked like he knew what was going on. “Yes!” He shouted out to the nothingness, he agreed to something that has remained a mystery to himself.   
John walked outside of the house as if expecting someone out there, yet no one could be seen. Before he knew it, a burning light filled the area around him scorching the land and the outdoor walls of the houses within a mile radius. Even though it was simply a memory, this one was more significant, more vivid than all the others. John’s screams filled the room as if his body was being torn apart, the elderly couple looked at him as if he were mad. Without further noticed, he found himself staring outside of the house.

Who is John Doe? He thought to himself before walking down the dusty road.


End file.
